callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Ops Arcade
Dead Ops Arcade is a hidden game-mode in Call of Duty: Black Ops. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EIiZop7kcQI When you first enter the game you get the "Insert Coin" achievement/trophy. Gameplay Dead Ops Arcade is a twin-stick top-down shooter, in which the player controls a soldier on an "island-like" level, killing zombies. It contains many references to the zombie mode in Black Ops ''and ''World at War; however, in actual fact the gameplay has almost nothing in common with those games. Firing is controlled with the right stick, while movement is controlled with the left. Do not worry about ammo because the your character's main weapon has unlimited ammo and never needs to reload. RT/R1/Space causes the player to dash forward a large distance, killing any zombies in the way. LT/L1/G drops a bomb on the player, killing any zombies in a large radius. Throughout the levels, the player will pick up treasure to fill a bar at the top of the screen. When this bar fills up, the player's score multiplier goes up by one. This score multiplier is capped at 9 and reset upon death. Aside from the treasure, there are also various power-ups that can be picked up to aid against the zombies. Power-ups *Teddy Bear - creates a field around the player for a short time, doing no damage but repelling any zombies that come near. *Nuke - Gives the player one extra bomb. *Lightning Bolt - Gives the player one extra dash attack. *Monkey Bomb - Spawns an active monkey bomb, attracting any zombies to it before exploding. *Electric Orb - creates four rotating orbs around the player, killing any zombies that come near. This can happen up to four times before the effect fades. It can spread to other zombies like the Wunder Waffle. *Barrel - Creates two barrels that rotate around the player, killing any zombies they come into contact with. *Chicken - Spawns a chicken that follows the player around, shooting in the same direction as the player with whatever weapon the player is using. *Sentry Gun - Spawns a sentry gun at the place where power-up was picked up that will shoot zombies nearby for limited time, then fly away. *Soldier Statue - Gives the player an extra life. Very rare. Also received automatically for every 200 000 points. *Death Machine - Gives the player the Death Machine for a limited amount of time. Effectively a more powerful version of the starting machine gun. High power and rate of fire. *RPG-7 - Gives the player an RPG-7 for a limited amount of time. The RPG-7 can pierce through lines of zombies, usually killing them instantly. *Ray Gun - Gives the player a Ray Gun for a limited amount of time. Fires green beams that bounce off walls and zombies. Very powerful. *SPAS-12 - Gives the player a SPAS-12 for a limited amount of time. Fires multiple projectiles fully automatically across the screen in a wide arc. Very powerful. *China Lake - Gives the player a China Lake for a limited amount of time. Fires grenades fully automatically. High power, moderate blast radius. *M2 Flamethrower - Gives the player a flamethrower for a limited amount of time. Can set multiple zombies at once on fire. Moderate initial power, high damage over time. *Tank - Puts the player in a tank for a limited amount of time. The player is invincible in this state. Can run over zombies and fire explosive shells fully automatically. Chickens will use China Lake for the time being tank. *Helicopter - Puts player in an attack helicopter for a limited amount of time. The player is also invincible. Can hover, shoot missiles and turret simultaneously. Chickens will use Ray Gun for the time being helicopter. Stronger and more powerful version of the tank. *Boot - Provides a significant speed boost for a short amount of time. Interactive objects They are your friend and your enemy - they can help you in killing enemies, but you should be careful when near them to not to die. *Electric spike - appear in level 5 and continued. Electric spikes will sometimes discharge, killing everything that comes near them. *Oxes - appear in levels 17-20. Oxes run from one level exit to the opposite one, killing everything in the way. They can be killed by explosives, and if the one killed was glowing golden, the treasure will drop from it. *Burning barrels - appear in levels 26-28. Dropped from the roofs, the barrels will explode after some seconds or if shot by player. Be careful when shooting near them Access It is found by breaking free of the chair in the main menu, by hitting the triggers alternately very quickly (Space bar on the PC. But on the wii the player must shake the nunchuck and wii remote repeatedly.). The player must then locate a computer which holds the Central Intelligence Agency Data system. The game is accessed by using the keyboard on the computer and typing "DOA". After accessing DOA for the first time, it can be found on the list of Zombies maps and can be played anytime online. Video thumb|300px|left|Dead Ops Arcade Gameplay﻿ ﻿ Trivia *Several Xbox 360 and Steam achievements, as well as PS3 trophies, can be completed by first accessing and then playing this mini-game. *Dead Ops Arcade gameplay is extremely similar to an old arcade game Smash TV, to the point it could be considered as a remake. References Category:Easter eggs Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops